It is well known to provide trucks with sleepers, i.e., enclosed compartments situated behind the driver's seat and accessible from the truck cab. Sleepers typically include one or more bunks for sleeping and frequently contain additional space for amenities such as tables, chairs, storage closets and other furniture. Generally speaking, making a sleeper longer is desirable because it provides the driver with more space. However, the length of current sleepers is limited by two considerations, namely, swing clearance requirements and overall vehicle length restrictions, as further described below.
Swing clearance requirements relate to the fact that trucks used for hauling semi-trailers in a tractor-trailer combination are typically equipped with a semi-trailer attachment apparatus known as a fifth wheel. Mounted on the rear frame of the truck, the fifth wheel receives and secures a kingpin mounted on the underside of the semi-trailer to provide a pivotal connection between the truck and semi-trailer. This pivotal articulation allows the tractor-trailer combination to be much more maneuverable than a non-articulated vehicle of similar length. However, when the tractor-trailer combination is in a turning configuration, the front corners of the semi-trailer pivot about the kingpin center, causing one or the other of the corners to move forward along an arc toward the back of the truck cab or, if the truck is so-equipped, toward the back of the truck sleeper. The generally D-shaped area through which the front corners of the semi-trailer move when the tractor-trailer combination turns define the so-called "swing-clearance area." Presently, the positioning of the sleeper or other truck components within the swing-clearance area is avoided to prevent possible interference between the sleeper and semi-trailer during turns. This is true even though the swing clearance area need only be avoided when the tractor-trailer combination is in a turning configuration (e.g., while operating the tractor-trailer combination). When the tractor-trailer combination is in a substantially straight configuration (e.g., while parked), the swing clearance area is typically unused free space.
Some states and countries have laws or regulations that restrict the overall length of a tractor-trailer combination which can operate in their jurisdictions. Because the primary purpose of a tractor-trailer combination is to haul large loads of goods, it may be desirable to maximize the length of the semi-trailer to accommodate larger loads. Hence, to accommodate long trailers it is currently necessary to limit the length of the sleeper to comply with local length restrictions while maintaining adequate swing-clearance between the sleeper and the semi-trailer.
Therefore, a need exists for a sleeper that can provide the driver with additional interior space which does not increase the overall vehicle length or compromise the swing clearance area when the truck is in motion.